yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover
A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot The Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson were having a sleepover when they invited Zoe's sister, Gail, Digby, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Delilah Barnsley, Parker Waddleton, Cashmere and Velvet Biskit, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Mitzi, Basil Featherstone, Philippe Boudreaux, Nutmeg Dash, Captain Cuddles, Steve the Cobra, Vlad, Olive Shellstein and the L-Zard's crew (L-Zard, Forky, Lazy Susan, Fish Sauce, 3DGB, Bearded Lady, Lemonface, Ted Dancin' and Skink-a-dink-a-dinkity-dink) where they sleepover in Canterlot. To make it happen, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, Scrappy-Doo, Jules and Verne, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Hooves, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Olivia, Jamie and Chrissy and Ujasiri decided to make this a special one for them. One special night/Yuna's plan One night, Princess Yuna was having a great time at the Gala with her older sister and cousin, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon. Then, Yuna decided to get her friends and have a sleepover with the Littlest Pet Shop Pets, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson. Later, Pound Cake suggests to get some help from the rest of their friends. Yuna send him and Pumpkin Cake to make some flyers. At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie baked some treats for the Cake Twins, Pines Twins, Brownie and Red Beret for the sleepover as they send out the flyers for the rest of their friends and send out the invitations to the Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Beginning the Littlest Pet Sleepover That following day at Littlest Pet Shop, The Littlest Pet Shop Pets each had their invitation. They invited the rest of their friends who're dropped off by their owners who're away. Zoe's sister, Gail, Digby, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Delilah Barnsley, Parker Waddleton, Cashmere and Velvet Biskit, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Mitzi, Basil Featherstone, Philippe Boudreaux, Nutmeg Dash, Captain Cuddles, Steve the Cobra, Vlad, Olive Shellstein and the L-Zard's crew (L-Zard, Forky, Lazy Susan, Fish Sauce, 3DGB, Bearded Lady, Lemonface, Ted Dancin' and Skink-a-dink-a-dinkity-dink). Nighttime falls, Blythe was going to take care of things in Genesis World, Mrs. Anna Twombly has to visit her relatives and the Biskit Twins had to go with their father and grandmother on a holiday in London. Yuna was delighted to have them here as they begin the sleepover. Playing Truth or Dare/Cinnamon Buns and Brownies are served Later, Yuna chose the first game Truth or Dare as the others play along. Meanwhile, Brownie and the Cake Twins made Brownies and Cinnamon Buns. Back with the foals, They took their turn on Truth or Dare when Brownie and the Cake and Pines Twins brought out the Brownies and Cinnamon Buns. Playing Spin the Bottle/Pepper and Mitzi deliver pleasant smells Later, The girls each play a game of Spin the Bottle of which girl gets to kiss which boy. Pepper gets to kiss Captin Cuddles, And Zoe gets to kiss Digby. Then, Pepper and Mitzi delivers fresh smell of all kinds of flowers with a mixture of peppermints. Goodnight Pets/Going Home That night, Princess Luna told Yuna and her friends that it's time for bed. So, Yuna, her friends and the Pets all had a goodnight's rest. The next day, The pets said their goodbyes to Yuna and her friends as they returned home. At the end, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about the sleepover with the Littlest Pets from LPS and their friends from Daycamp. As Yuna falls asleep, the Journals starts to glow as a warning glow begins to show. During the end credits at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna, her friends, the Mentors, the Ninjago Ninjas, the Chima Heroes and the Dipper Clones are testing a brand new portal (that leads to different worlds like Zootopia, The Great Valley, The Human World, Fantasyland, The Pride Lands, Seussville and other places) in the basement. Trivia * Songs and Score # Transcript *A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225